Tard dans la nuit
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Watson attend Sherlock qui ne reviens pas, et est contrarié par cela. Serait-ce de la jalousie ? One-Shot/Ficclet - Watson x Sherlock - Spoils s03s01


**Fandom : **Sherlock

**Prompt :** Je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

**Couple :** Haha. Johnlock. En fond. Et du John x Mary

**Note :** Spoil saison 3, épisode 1.

Une heure du matin. C'est ce qu'indiquait l'horloge, que Watson regardait avec un air obstiné. Une heure du matin et une minute, maintenant.  
>Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?<br>Pour une fois que Watson était trop occupé à s'occuper de ses patients, et de Mary, il a fallu que Sherlock décide d'aller mener l'enquête tout seul.  
>Tout ça parce que soi-disant, il y avait un type presque aussi intelligent que Moriarty qui s'était ramené, qui avait tué quatre ou vingt six personnes, et que du coup, monsieur le détective, se devait de l'arrêter.<br>Watson, était alors rentré chez Sherlock pour voir où en était l'affaire, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait personne. Excepté cette main dans le four, entrain de brûler.

John regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait la même heure que sur l'horloge murale. Toujours une heure du matin. Mais cette fois, avec trois minutes.  
>Où était passé Holmes ? D'accord, il arrivait souvent que trop pris par une enquête il ne revenait pas aussi facilement, mais tout de même.<br>Watson s'impatientait. Il voulait savoir aussi où en était le déroulement de l'enquête. Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas partir avec lui.

Deux heures du matin. Le docteur sentait ses paupières se fermer lentement. Le sommeil était entrain de gagner de l'ampleur, et ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Non, il devait rester bien éveillé pour attraper Sherlock quand il rentrerait.

Trois heures du matin. Sherlock est face à lui, dans le canapé, assis de façon calme, comme toujours. Il a même ce petit sourire holmesque qu'il arbore souvent. John a les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, mais c'est fou comme il sent qu'il n'a pas l'air convaincant.  
>Pourtant il est vraiment en colère.<p>

- Alors ?  
>- Il s'avérait que le notaire Wilhelmark était bien le coupable. J'ai vraiment eut du mal à le suivre, mais j'ai fini par y arriver en…<br>- C'est pour ça que tu rentres si tard ?  
>- J'ai voulu t'envoyer un sms, mais je pensais que tu étais avec Mary.<br>- Mary dors, chez nous.  
>- Tiens donc, elle est ici alors ?<br>- Quand je dis chez nous, je veux dire, chez elle et moi.

Sherlock ne pu retenir une légère moue.

- Tu as laissé une main dans le four, au fait. Lui fit remarquer Watson  
>- Oh, tu y as touché ?<br>- Non. Elle y est encore.  
>- Parfait.<br>- La prochaine fois, tu me préviens, quand tu ne rentres pas.  
>- Tu m'as attendu donc.<br>- Ça t'étonne ? demanda John  
>- Non. J'ai pu le voir sur ton visage, répondit placiblement Sherlock, omettant les détails qu'il aurait voulu pourtant annoncer.<p>

Guère surprenant de la part d'un type qui passe son temps à se servir d'un talent de déduction.  
>Sherlock se penche un peu, dardant son regard sur son meilleur ami.<p>

- Pourtant, tu as l'habitude que je parte.  
>- Mais cette fois, je n'étais pas avec toi.<br>- C'est toi qui l'as voulu.  
>- ..Je sais. Alors la prochaine fois….<br>- Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ce que tu nous fais là ?

John fronça un peu plus les sourcils, mais cette fois d'incompréhension. Où voulait donc en venir son ami ?

- Non…  
>- Une crise de jalousie.<br>- Quoi ?! J'étais juste inquiet !  
>- Et jaloux. De me savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'intéresse pas aux criminels. Ils peuvent, en effet, titiller mon intérêt sur leur façon de procéder. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin.<br>- Je sais !  
>- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?<p>

Le docteur eut un léger recul, sur son siège, qu'il ne pu empêcher, et qui, continuait de le trahir sur des faits que sûrement lui-même ignorait. Où bien il s'en doutait. Et ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

- Je ne suis pas énervé. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Et je vais te laisser. Mary m'attends.  
>- Je croyais qu'elle dormait.<br>- Elle va se faire du souci si elle se réveille et qu'elle ne me voit pas à ses côtés.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un sms…..<br>- Pourquoi ? Je sais où tu étais, je vois que tu es rentré, je vais faire de même : retourner chez moi.  
>- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour m'aider à examiner la main que tu as trouvé dans mon four…<br>- Sherlock, il est trois heures du matin.  
>- Et ? Tu te réveilles à sept heures il me semble ? Le temps que tu rentres chez Mary, puis que tu t'endormes, tu auras en tout pour tout, perdu au moins une heure. Ce qui te fera trois heures de sommeil. Donc, à quoi bon dormir ?<br>- Je pourrais venir demain.  
>- Qui te dit que demain, je ne serais pas de nouveau en cavale, et toi avec tes patients ?<p>

Au fond, il détestait quand Sherlock marquait juste. Et comme cela arrivait trop souvent…

- Mon cher Watson, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux bien me faire cette faveur non ?

Et comment pouvait-il refuser une pareille offre ?  
>John laissa échapper un soupir, il attrapa son portable, envoya un SMS tardif, et tourna son regard vers Sherlock :<p>

- D'accord. Mais à sept heures, je suis parti.  
>- Parfait. Je sais ce que nous allons faire durant ces quatre heures alors.<p>

Ce fut en décortiquant une main brûlée, que Watson passa le reste de sa nuit.  
>Le lendemain, ou plutôt, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était entrain d'examiner un patient, le docteur s'endormi, rêvant d'un Sherlock Holmes qui l'appelait « meilleur ami » et qui lui disait qu'il était jaloux.<br>Jaloux lui…. Un petit peu, c'est vrai.

Fin.


End file.
